Who is Fortuneteller Baba?
Who is Fortuneteller Baba? (キュートな!?占いババ, Kyūto na!? Uranai Baba) is the second episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the sixty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on July 8, 1987. Summary Goku says he has to use the wish granted by the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to bring Upa's dad, Bora, back from the dead. Bora was killed by Mercenary Tao. They all agree and head back to Kame House to fix the Dragon Radar. Bulma tells the gang that the radar is in working order and that the Dragon Ball must be hidden or inside the belly of an animal, as the radar cannot detect it. Master Roshi is to everything while trimming his nose hairs, and tells the group that Fortuneteller Baba could help them (she is Master Roshi's sister). They decide to go see her. Bulma decides it is time to go home and see her parents. Oolong chickens out, but Puar, Yamcha, and Krillin will help out Goku while Master Roshi stays home with Launch. Next, the gang goes towards Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, but have to stop in a town on the Southern Continent for gas. The next scene starts with Puar explaining to Goku a joke relating corn to Korin. It is not clear, but as Goku jumps of the capsule jet, he "rips his pants". The others give him a hard time about looking sloppy and advise him to get new clothes, and maybe some underwear. At the tailor, they dress Goku up in some silly clothes (one being a golf outfit). The Tailor Ford agrees to make him some new threads like his last ones, and Yamcha bribes him to have it done in an hour. Goku then tells the gang he would like to get Upa because he is all alone and waiting at home. Then Goku finds Upa who is hiding in his tepee, afraid to come out. Upa comes running out to greet Goku. He is so happy to see him. As he runs he stumbles then jumps in Goku's arms. Goku is a true friend to Upa and again tells him he will bring Bora back. Upa is scared to leave his home, but Goku assures him that some things are scary the first time, like leaving home or "Broccoli" and that is okay because when they return, they will be with seven Dragon Balls and they will awake Bora. Now comes another scene botched in translation. ]] They arrive back to meet Yamcha and the gang, and Goku's clothes are ready. Apparently Goku gets naked and changes in the street. Then Krillin mistakes Upa for a girl. Everyone looks confused. After the new clothes, they are ready to head to Fortuneteller Baba's house. A Baba's palace, they meet Ghost Usher who has a very spooky smile. Meanwhile, the guys in front of them are some big bruisers. When they return from their session with Fortuneteller Baba, they are beaten up good. The gang sees that something is up here. Goku keeps messing Fortuneteller Baba's name. Also, it is a palace not a house. The introduction to Baba is great. Seems she will help them find the last Dragon Ball but it will cost a lot, which they do not have. Fortuneteller Baba tells them the other method is to fight her 5 fighters and win which they agree to do. Gallery YamchaOffersToBuyGokuANewOutfit.png|Yamcha offers to buy Goku a new outfit YamchaKrillinAndPuarLaughAtGokusNewOutfit.png|Yamcha, Krillin and Puar laugh at Goku's new outfit GokuNotHappyAtBeingLaughedAt.png|Goku, not happy at being laughed at GokuDecidesToFindUpa.png|Goku decides to find Upa, while his outfit is being prepared GokuCallingToUpa.png|Goku calls Upa after arriving in the Land of Korin GokuMeetsUpaAgain.png|Goku meets Upa again GokuandUpaonflyingnimbus.png|Goku and Upa riding the Nimbus Cloud GhostUsher.Ep.69.png|Ghost Usher Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes